Rencontre
by Helduath
Summary: "La première fois qu'il m'a entendu pleurer, on ne se connaissait même pas. C'était un inconnu, apparu comme ça dans ma vie, et à qui je ne pensais jamais reparler" [Superbrioche x Rosgrim] et c'est du yaoi comme toujours :P


**Ça faisait un long moment et je reviens pour une petite fanfiction brigrim ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira**

La première fois qu'il m'a entendu pleurer, on ne se connaissait même pas. C'était un inconnu, apparu comme ça dans ma vie, et à qui je ne pensais jamais reparler. C'était une nuit de novembre, vers trois heures du matin. Je jouais à world of warcraft, connecté sur le Team Speak de la guilde, et je faisais l'idiot, comme chaque soir. Mon portable avait vibré, j'avais ouvert le message et j'avais senti mon cœur se briser. Le sms était simple, clair, précis « J'ai demandé à Clémence, elle a dit oui, on est ensemble :D »

C'est mon silence qui l'a alarmé je crois, et mon mute précipité pour étouffer mes sanglots incontrôlables. Tant d'espoirs et de rêves réduits à néant en un instant… La minute suivante, nous étions sur un chanel privé, juste tous les deux.

Pourquoi je lui ai tout raconté ? Pourquoi je lui ai fait confiance ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne me connaissait pas, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas qui était Siphano, qui était Superbrioche, encore moins qui étaient Julien et Grégoire, peut-être aussi, enfin, parce que j'avais besoin de tout avouer à quelqu'un…

Alors je lui ai parlé de la première fois que j'avais entendu sa voix envoutante, la fébrilité de mon cœur quand il avait sélectionné une de mes vidéos, de la moiteur de mes mains lorsqu'on avait parlé par hasard, une nuit, du sentiment de bonheur intense quand on était devenus ami, de l'impression de fondre à notre première rencontre, de la sensation de chaleur et de confort lors de nos étreintes… amicales… et puis aussi de la douleur et des larmes, de l'espoir et des chutes, des soirées à attendre un mot doux, un sous-entendu, n'importe quel signe qui aurait pu me faire croire que lui m'aimait aussi.

Je lui ai tout raconté, tout de Julien, tout de Siphano, tout de cet homme qui avait dérobé mon cœur, et qui, à présent, appartenait à une autre…

Et comme je le pensais, il n'est pas revenu le lendemain, ni le jour suivant, ni la semaine d'après, ni jamais d'ailleurs. Mais ce à quoi je n'étais pas préparé, c'était cette douleur sourde dans mon cœur lorsque je me rappelais notre soirée ensemble, cette grande nostalgie, cette envie irrépressible de lui parler…

Puis un soir, le hasard nous a réuni : la guilde était calme, personne n'était disponible pour un donjon et j'avais donc fait une demande de groupe aléatoire. Tous les autres membres semblaient se connaitre et ils m'avaient invité sur leur Team Speak. Quand j'avais entendu sa voix… mon cœur avait cessé de battre. J'avais murmuré le pseudo qu'il portait quand nous nous étions rencontrés « Gilldrim » mais je n'avais reçu aucune réponse. Et la soirée était passée, le donjon avait été réussi avec succès et, après un au revoir lourd de regrets, j'avais quitté le groupe…

La demande d'ami était arrivée le lendemain et c'était le cœur battant que j'avais ajouté « Rosgrim » à mes contacts.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que nous avions commencé à nous parler presque tous les jours, à apprendre à nous connaitre, à nous apprécier encore plus. J'avais l'impression de toujours être en contact avec lui, pas sms, par skype, en jeu, partout… Mais nous n'avions jamais refait allusion à notre première soirée, j'en avais trop honte et lui… lui je ne sais pas.

Mickaël… un si beau prénom… pour un homme si beau… petit à petit Julien était sorti de mon esprit, et surtout, de mon cœur, presque sans douleur. Nous avions aussi évité ce sujet, ne jamais évoquer les sentiments, l'amour…

Puis nous avions fêté le nouvel an chez moi, avec beaucoup d'amis et d'alcool. Ce soir-là, je ne me souviens plus de ce que nous avions fait une fois ivres, mais nous nous étions réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pieds nus, dans l'herbe humide du jardin, alors que le soleil d'hiver se montrait à l'horizon. Je crois vaguement me souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes, chaudes, sucrées, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un fantasme, un vœu pieu…

Puis il avait été question d'une colocation, nous nous entendions tellement bien... peut-être que c'était plus que de l'amitié… ? Mais je ne voulais plus tomber amoureux, ça m'avait fait trop mal, ça avait tout gâché.

Finalement nous avions pris l'appartement tous les deux ensemble. C'était vraiment génial, je pouvais passer tout mon temps avec celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, je n'y voyais que des avantages.

Puis il avait commencé à sortir beaucoup, à rentrer tard, à ne presque plus me parler, tout le temps accroché à son téléphone portable. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'en mêler, c'était sa vie après tout, mais j'avais tout de même fini par lui demander. Il avait quelqu'un… et… c'était du sérieux.

Puis il n'était plus rentré du tout, et ses affaires avaient disparu une à une de l'appartement. Finalement je m'étais retrouvé seul dans cet endroit trop grand pour moi. J'avais pris l'habitude de toujours discuter avec lui mais à présent c'était à peine s'il répondait à mes sms…

Finalement j'avais laissé tomber et, moi aussi, j'avais évité l'appartement. Je trainais dehors ou en boite, je ramenais des hommes parfois, tout pour tromper ma solitude. Je le détestais d'être parti, lui qui m'avait soutenu, il avait fui à la première occasion. Il était heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, loin de moi… Non je ne l'aimais pas, je ne tomberais jamais amoureux, c'était bien trop douloureux.

Je n'avais jamais voulu rencontrer sa moitié, je leur souhaitais bien du bonheur tous les deux, dans leur cocon où les amis n'avaient pas leur place. Pourquoi payait-il encore la coloc ? Il n'y mettait plus les pieds, il ne l'illuminait plus de ses sourires, de ses rires, il ne me consolait plus quand ça n'allait pas, quand je pensais encore ressentir de l'amour pour l'autre, ou quand je pensais que j'en ressentais pour lui…

Je voulais qu'il revienne, je voulais compter, exister à ses yeux, plus que la personne qui partageait ses draps, qui avait le droit à ses étreintes, à ses baisers, à ses je t'aime susurrés à l'oreille…

Rien à faire de notre amitié, je voulais qu'il rentre, que sa relation explose et qu'il vienne pleurer dans mes bras, qu'il ait besoin de moi, autant que moi j'avais besoin de lui. C'était horrible de souhaiter ça, mais plus les semaines passaient et plus je devenais fou sans lui, sans nouvelles, j'étais… sans espoir.

Puis mes prières avaient été exaucées et je m'étais haï pour ça. Le sentir sangloter contre moi parce que c'était fini… je n'avais jamais désiré ça, jamais désiré voir l'homme que j'aimais déchiré, blessé en plein cœur… j'étais un monstre.

Mais il était rentré à l'appartement à présent, il n'était qu'à moi, blottit dans mes bras, le visage dans mon cou, me parlant de lui, me racontant tout. Je ne voulais pas savoir, vraiment pas, mais j'avais eu tous les détails. Il s'était excusé d'être parti sans rien dire, il m'avait répété des dizaines de fois que sans moi il ne serait plus rien, que j'étais le plus important, qu'il n'aurait pas dû me laisser. Je savais que c'était faux mais j'avais attendu ces mots si longtemps…

Petit à petit il s'était remis, nous étions beaucoup plus proches qu'avant, et mes sentiments m'étouffaient de plus en plus. Souvent je devais casser nos étreintes, le fuir, parce que ça faisait trop mal d'être aussi proche sans qu'il soit mien, parce qu'il ne serait jamais à moi.

Je ne voulais plus l'aimer, je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe la même chose qu'avec Julien, je ne voulais pas non plus profiter de sa faiblesse…

Je m'étais éloigné de lui, voir ses grand yeux marrons chercher les miens était trop dur, je ne supportais plus ses caresses amicales, ses regards, ses sourires. Je criais pour rien, et le soir dans mon lit je sanglotais. Il ne pourrait jamais m'aimer, jamais voir combien il était important pour moi… jamais.

Je pense à tout ça, la tête dans l'oreiller, étouffant mes larmes. La porte s'ouvre doucement, les pas sont feutrés, couverts par ma respiration irrégulière, puis le matelas s'enfonce sous le poids de mon colocataire. Des bras forts s'enroulent autour de moi, pourquoi est-il encore éveillé ? Son odeur m'entoure, je l'aime, elle est enivrante, tout comme lui. Je ne devrais pas mais je me colle encore plus à lui, j'en ai vraiment besoin la tout de suite…

Il me berce un moment avant de parler, le temps que je me calme.

- Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas Grégoire, chuchote-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, il ne doit pas savoir, il va me laisser sinon. Je le serre plus fort, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille à nouveau, la dernière fois était trop terrible pour revivre ça à nouveau…

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tu peux me faire confiance, continue-t-il en essuyant les nouvelles larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

Il est vraiment proche… en me penchant juste, nos lèvres pourraient s'effleurer… Elles ont l'air si douces. Mon regard se plonge dans le sien, le bleu gris se mélange au marron… je l'aime, je le ressens de manière tellement intense...

Les mots s'échappent de ma bouche, de mon cœur, et dans la pièce silencieuse résonne un « je t'aime » murmuré.

Mickaël ne dit rien pendant un moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, et j'y vois de la tendresse, de la joie et du soulagement. Puis il caresse ma joue et la seconde suivante il m'embrasse, ses lèvres sont aussi douces qu'elles le paraissent. Sa barbe contre ma peau envoie des frissons dans tout mon corps. Mes yeux se ferment, ma main se perd dans ses cheveux… ce baiser est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Mon esprit se perd, je lui laisse, je suis à lui.

Doucement il recule et me recoiffe en souriant. Les émotions qui me parcourent sont plus écrasantes que jamais. J'attends qu'il parle, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime aussi, mais je crois que c'est trop tôt pour ça, qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé avec son ex il veut prendre son temps.

- Je veux vraiment être avec toi Grégoire, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser plus profondément.

Ce n'est pas un je t'aime mais je m'en contenterai pour le moment… tant que je l'ai lui, tout va bien.

_Helduath_


End file.
